Negación de un hecho comprobado
by Zei Kinomiya-Ivanov.Zeiriyu
Summary: Historia escrita por Kai, sobre la sucesión de echo que lo llevaron al lado de Takao. nnU Traducida por mua xD. Yaoi. Proyecto Invasión. Primera parte de la Serie Confusión


* * *

**  
Negación de un hecho comprobado.  
**One-Shoot

**Autor/Traductora  
**Kai Hiwatari/Zei Ivanov

* * *

La vida da tantos giros que a veces, sin que nosotros lo pensemos esta nos juega la vuelta y va contra nuestros deseos… pero eso es lo emocionante de la vida, esos giros tan inesperados son el sazón que le da un sabor peculiar a nuestros días. Aunque obviamente…. Hay algunas personas (lease Kai Hiwatari) que no le gusta que estos giros se den…. No es porque sean sujetos de mente cerrada (no… para nada!!!) sino que algo fuera de la segura monotonía no les es permitido para sujetos tan estrictos(miedoso ¬¬). La monotonía posiblemente no era lo mejor… pero si era lo más seguro, los hechos que no cambian pueden ser predecidos con facilidad, por eso es una opción bastante viable.

Los cambios bruscos de la vida, nos llevan a cometer errores tan poco permitidos (diversión u.ú) que al mismo tiempo acciona una cadena de problemas (¬¬U gente con diversión desenfrenada) que hacen un desbalance en nuestra sociedad. Aquellos seres (gente normal) que osan desafiar esta estricta norma de convivencia (divertirse loca y desenfrenadamente) tiende a tener consecuencias poco agradables para los regimenes de la sociedad (borracheras, sexo desenfrenado…). Por esa razón, la gente (Kai Hiwatari) que sigue estrictamente las normas de la convivencia en sociedad (¬¬UUU sin traducción debido a la falta de ACCION de parte del escritor) tiende a repudiar (amar) a sus seres contrarios (Takao Kinomya u.úU).

Estos seres (Takao Kinomiya) que tienden a romper constantemente las estrictas normas de la sociedad (divertirse) desafían constantemente la monotonía (arrogancia, frustración, etc, etc, etc) en que esta se sumerge. Causando reacciones no esperadas (enamorarse) en las personas normales; las acciones de estos seres, logran desubicar a las personas normales a tal punto que terminan siendo irreconocibles por la exposición prolongada de la desfachatez de los mencionados. Y es en este punto donde aplicamos lo dicho anteriormente, los giros de la vida.

Aunque las personas comunes (Kai), tienden a tener un patrón de acciones, ante la influencia de sus seres contrarios (Takao), terminan teniendo una confrontación consigo mismos (en pocas palabras, ¬¬ no sabe que hacer). Los patrones terminan siendo alterados (comenzó a divertirse) a tal punto, que las personas comunes (Kai) comienzan a imitar las acciones (se relajo u.ú) de sus contrarios (Takao), no con la misma intensidad (sigue siendo un amargado), pero si se logra hacer notar los cambios en los patrones (Ya responde sin monosílabas! XD). Cuando los seres normales (Kai), se dan cuenta de su variación (acepta sus sentimientos ¬¬U), buscan una confrontación con sus seres opuestos (se le declaró n.n), dando como resultado departe del ser común (¬¬UU se da cuenta), una negación de un hecho comprobado (de que Taka-chan lo ama xD).

En concluidas cuentas(al fin se va a callar ù.ú), el ser común (Kai) tras admitir su falta de flexibilidad (¬¬U admite que es un viejo necio!) ante su ser opuesto (Takao), comienzan una convivencia experimental (se hacen novios n.n) para poder dar lugar a otro echo científico por medio de experimentación.

* * *

**Comentarios Finales:  
**  
K: ¬¬ se puede saber por que cambias mis palabras?

¬¬ porque sino nadie va a entender tu historia con Tyson xD y van a pensar que se equivocaron de sección, por la sección científica!

K: U-ú ¬¬ entonces es porque no saben interpretar las cosas

¬¬ o tú no sabes explicarte… bueno ya!!! ¬¬X querías escribir ya escribiste, ahora da las gracias como buen escritor y da paso a tu mamá!! XD

K: ¬¬UU discúlpenla, esta medio loca la pobre, la expresión mamá, u-úU donde ella vive se utiliza para auto decirse superior en algún aspecto.

¬¬ dije, da las gracia no interpreta mis expresiones

K: estamos a mano u.ú…

¬¬UU… bien GRACIAS ¬¬ –mira a Kai- por haberse tomado la molestia de leer esta historia escrita por Kai nn y traducida por mua XD esperamos que les haya gustado y que mi traducción haya quedado bien xDDDD

K: ¬¬…. Cállate!

-Ignorando a Kai- esta historia esta dedicada a Arashi Engel Hope, amiga espero que si lees esto sepas q aunque el tiempo pase nn te seguimos extrañando, y que estamos contigo. Y a Kaili Hiwatari, que sin querer fue mi inspiración para esta historia xD y como siempre al amor de mi vida, a mi precioso esposo por ser el que me presiono para que no abandonara el escribir.

K: ¬¬U bueno ya córtala, que los comentarios son CORTOS y esto ya parece biografía

¬¬X… en fin, aquí Zei y Kai xD reportándose para Invasión!


End file.
